


Rest Stop

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Series: Baby Steven and Daddy Andrew [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression, Baby!Steven, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional release, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pants wetting, caregiver!Andrew, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: While on a vacation, Andrew and Steven stop at a rest stop and Andrew tells Steven that he should use the bathroom. Steven insists that he doesnt have to go, choosing instead to hold it. Turns out Steven cant hold it as much as he thought he could and has an accident. Andrew has a solution for that.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj & Steven Lim
Series: Baby Steven and Daddy Andrew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903855
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to iwanttowheeze on tumblr for helping me with this fic by beta reading it and inspiring it with our many discussions about baby Steven!

Steven had his face pressed to the window; the sun was hot on his skin as the beautiful green scenery flashed by at the 70 mile speed Andrew was driving at. Steven almost felt like he was floating; he was so happy. So at peace, so relaxed. He and Andrew were on vacation; not for work but just for fun. Three days of pure relaxation, just the two of them. Steven almost sighed in relief as Andrew pulled into a rest stop; things had been stressful and fast paced at work so this was something they both needed.

Andrew pulled off the road and into the rest stop, jolting Steven out of his happy daze as he stirred at the slower speed. His eyes blinked against the blinding sun as he took in his surroundings; a dozen families getting out to use the facilities, walk dogs and get food from the vending machines. Andrew put the car in park and groaned slightly as he stretched his arms and hands from gripping the steering wheel. Steven was idly wishing for a soda from the vending machine.

Andrew turned off the car and made to get out. When Steven didn't move but kept lounging in the seat, Andrew asked casually, "Aren't you going to get out and use the bathroom?"

Steven was feeling lazy but at Andrew's words he snapped up at attention. It was such a normal question but not exactly for them. "No...I don't need to go," Steven said eventually. His bladder twitched uncomfortably at that inconvenient time. He really didn't need to go a lot but he did need to go. His stomach squirmed from the guilt of a lie. He hated lying; he rarely did it. Why was he doing it now? Because he really only had to go a little bit and he could wait; he could push it. He didn't know why he wanted to push it but he did. Sometimes it felt kind of nice.

He had expected that Andrew would simply say okay and move on. But he didn't. Instead, he gave Steven a look that made him curl his toes in his shoes and his bladder give another twitch. He was suddenly aware of how warm it was in the car. Andrew wasn't looking at him calmly and at ease like he always did; he was frowning, scolding - and Steven had never seen him do that. His body seemed to be conflicted about how he was feeling about that.

"I really think you SHOULD go," Andrew said in a tone that implied it wasn't a suggestion. "It might be a very long time until we find another rest stop."

Steven balked but something about him just didn't give in. It was so unlike him to argue, it was so unlike him to disobey. He was a very GOOD boy after all…and a stern look like the one Andrew was giving him was enough to make him instantly give in.

But not this time.

"I don't need to go. I'm fine," Steven asserted. It didn't sound very authoritative but then again he wasn't the most assertive.

He could tell that Andrew was not convinced. His eyes narrowed as he glared disapprovingly. Steven felt his headspace drop despite himself; it took everything in him not to pluck his thumb into his mouth nervously, feeling so little unexpectedly magnified his littleness.

"Okay…I'm going to assume you're telling me the truth and not lying. Because of course you wouldn't lie to me," Andrew said making it clear that he thought Steven WAS lying. "Because if we get down the road and you suddenly have to pee I'm going to know you were lying and you'll be in trouble."

Steven felt a shiver run through his body and hoped that Andrew didn't notice him shake. 'You'll be in trouble...' it was a phrase that had filled him with fear his entire life. He hated being in trouble. But right now it was making him feel a different way; his heart beating fast, his palms sweating, fidgeting in his seat. And his bladder kept twitching now in a way that made him think he had to pee maybe more than just a little bit and now he was kind of wishing he could go - but if he admitted it now it would be like admitting he'd been lying before.

"I'm fine...I'm just going to go get a drink and maybe some snacks," Steven said as confidently as he could manage. But his headspace was dropping even more. The last thing he needed was a drink, his twitching bladder reminded him.

Andrew studied him for a second but as soon as his 'dad' demeanor had come, it was gone just as quickly. He smiled at Steven and said, "Get me something too," before disappearing toward the bathrooms.

Steven let himself visibly cringe when Andrew turned around before getting out of the car and walking toward the vending machines.

It had been a few months since Andrew had found out about his little side and things were still very new and tentative. Andrew had come over a few times since then and acted as his caregiver; feeding him, holding him, rocking him, watching cartoons with him. Steven was floating on a happy cloud every time. He dreamed of being little, feeling truly little, for a long time with the help of a caregiver and never thought it was possible. Real life was so much better than his fantasies; he couldn't have imagined how truly great it would feel for Andrew to wrap his strong arms around him or how cared for he would feel when Andrew was feeding him. But of course there were still some things they hadn't tried yet like Andrew dressing him or diapering him or bathing him...Steven still blushed when he thought of these things. He was shy about Andrew seeing him naked, of course, why wouldn't he be? But it was more than that. Being bathed or diapered was so inherently intimate in a way other things weren't that he was a bit afraid letting himself be that vulnerable. Being little with Andrew was helping to curb some of his fear of intimacy but he still wasn't there yet. And honestly? He wasn't sure he'd ever feel comfortable enough to ask Andrew to diaper him; that would have to be on him.

There was another thing that they hadn't broached and that was the very thing Steven was contemplating now; punishment. Steven had always been so happily blissful anytime he was with Andrew there was no reason for punishment; he never defied Andrew. Maybe it was a sign he was getting used to Andrew as his caregiver; Steven honestly didn't know where it had come from. What surprised him more was Andrew's stern, scolding DAD voice and look that had made him squirm in his seat. Steven had avoided punishment like the plague his entire life but for some reason, as he looked at the options on the vending machines, he couldn't help but wonder what form Andrew's punishment would take. He'd been surprised when they planned this trip and Andrew had told him to pack his babyish stuff so he could really unwind; he didn't think it would take this turn. He couldn't have imagined he'd be standing at a rest stop vending machine wondering if Andrew would put him in a corner or spank him. Steven felt his cheeks heat up; his fingers shaking as he tried to slot coins into the vending machine.

Steven shook his head as he began to walk back to the car; he wasn't going to be punished because he was going to be GOOD. He really didn't have to pee that badly; he had imagined it. He could clearly wait until the next stop; he had been overreacting.

Steven threw the snacks into the car and waited for Andrew, reveling in the pre-vacation euphoria. It was going to be FINE.

It was NOT going to be fine. Steven realized this just about the time that he finished his soda which was definitely NOT good either; the ache in his bladder had gone from a dull ache to a throbbing pain in a very short time. Andrew didn't seem to be dwelling on the incident from earlier; as soon as he'd come back he'd acted normally and ever since they had been chatting about what they would do once they got to the hotel, where they'd like to eat, and singing along to the radio.

Until now, when Steven's bladder was beginning to ache so badly it was making him a bit queasy…or maybe that was caused by his incessant need to look out the window for one of those hopeful blue signs that would tell him there would be a rest stop coming up. But all he saw was endless miles of greenery which would normally have been comforting but now was panic-inducing; he hadn't seen a restaurant, gas station or any other sign of civilization for at least an hour.

Steven squirmed in his seat, resisting the urge to put his hands in his lap and grab himself; that would no doubt be quite telling to Andrew. Steven clenched his hands to resist putting them where he really wanted to as he felt his brow break out in a cold sweat.

"What's up with you? You've gone all quiet," Andrew noted, glancing at Steven with concern out of the corner of his eye. "And you look pale."

"I feel kind of sick," Steven said. It was pretty much true; his bladder was so full and beginning to throb in a way that made him feel ill.

"Well, I guess that's enough snacks then," Andrew teased, grabbing Steven's uneaten half of a candy bar and eating it himself. Steven tried to laugh and his bladder stabbed in protest.

Steven stayed quiet for a long time, still looking out the window for signs of life. He was glad Andrew now thought he might hurl because it gave him an excuse to not talk. All of his mental energy was reserved for holding his bladder. Steven closed his eyes and tried to take some deep breaths; it didn't help. Nothing was helping.

"How much longer until we get to the hotel?" Steven asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Andrew consulted the GPS. "About an hour and half," he said.

Steven barely resisted the urge to whimper; he wasn't going to make it. He was going to have to say something. He could not ever remember having to pee this badly. It was so bad now that Steven didn't think he'd be able to walk properly when he finally got out of the car. He was going to have to say something; he couldn't possibly clench his legs together any tighter. As much as Steven didn't want to tell Andrew and get in trouble, he didn't want to pee his pants all over Andrew's car. Steven cringed as he gathered his nerve to speak up; he felt like when he was a kid and confessing something to his parents he shouldn't have done. His headspace dropped as he looked over at Andrew, sinking down into his seat.

"Andrew…I have to pee," Steven said in a tentative, shaking voice. It sounded small even to his ears.

Stern Andrew was back as quickly as that. "What?" he asked in a tone that wasn't yelling but it was tough, tough enough that Steven felt the squirm of nerves in his belly along with something else. Because Andrew's tough voice...was really quite something else.

"I'm sorry...I really have to go," Steven admitted. His palms were sweating and he wiped them on his jeans before shoving them between his legs because what did it matter at this point? It didn't really help but was somehow comforting.

"Did I not tell you to go at the last stop?" Andrew asked sternly. His voice was so deeply scolding Steven felt his heart speed up. "And what did you say?"

Steven knew it wasn't meant to be a rhetorical question. "I said I didn't have to go," Steven said, his voice quiet, shaking.

"You didn't have to go then but now you have to go so badly that you're about to wet yourself?" Andrew asked. "So you were lying before?"

Steven wanted to say no because he wasn't a liar but honestly that would have been a lie. He did have to go back then and he had lied. "Yes...a little bit," Steven confessed, hanging his head. He wondered what Andrew would do to him. He was feeling full on little now; he was just a little boy who had to pee really badly and didn't want his daddy to be mad at him.

"That doesn't make me very happy with you," Andrew said. Steven hated it…it would have hurt him less if Andrew had hit him. He hated disappointing people or making them upset with him.

Andrew began to look around with Steven for a place to stop but it was hopeless; they had left civilization behind long ago. Meanwhile, things were so bad Steven was holding himself and squeezing his legs together but his bladder was throbbing so incessantly it was constant torture. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to resist the water that wanted to pool in his eyes. He felt so desperate and so small. He was desperately wishing he had on one of the diapers that he packed in his suitcase. Then he found himself fantasizing about being in a diaper and just letting his aching bladder go and well…that wasn't helpful AT ALL.

"Why don't we just pull over and you can pee in the bushes somewhere," Andrew suggested. He didn't sound as stern as before but Steven could still tell he wasn't happy. It was actually a helpful suggestion and would easily solve his pain. So it didn't make any sense why he said, "No! I'm not doing that!"

"Why not? It's not that big of deal," Andrew said.

Steven felt like his adult self wouldn't have any problem with it but his little boy self was incensed. He couldn't go pee somewhere that wasn't a bathroom! Someone might see him!

"Anyone could see me out there!" Steven argued loudly. He didn't mean to say it that loudly but he was in quite a lot of pain and he was feeling desperate.

"Fine…be difficult," Andrew said. "You've got quite the attitude today."

Steven cringed a bit at that but now he was so absolutely desperate to pee that he was more concerned with that. Grabbing himself, holding himself and squeezing his legs together, so completely consumed with pain that he couldn't even be concerned.

In hindsight, Steven should have listened to Andrew; by the time he realized that it was too late. He had never actually wet himself on accident as an adult. Sure, he had done it on PURPOSE; wetting his diapers or his pants when he was alone to know what it felt like. But this wasn't THAT at all. He could feel the first warm drops of pee begin to wet his underwear and he was panicking; the reflexive muscles that were supposed to hold in the pee weren't working. After those first few tentative drops, it was coming out in a flood that he couldn't stop.

While it happened, Steven got lost in the sensation of it. He'd had to pee so badly that the release felt good, almost obscenely good. The pee rushed out him in a warm flood, quickly soaking through his underwear and into jeans. He didn't know how he didn't moan or make some other noise; he bit his lip tightly as if he knew deep down to keep quiet. It was so warm, so relieving, so dirty really...Steven knew it shouldn't have felt so good - but it did. Not only the release of his pain but just the feeling of pee spreading across his lap and down his legs. It was dirty, naughty and Steven kind of loved everything about it.

When he finally stopped peeing, it was like Steven came out of a fog. Momentarily he'd been wrapped up in just sensations of warm wetness and delightful release but now he was jolted out of it all. Panic quickly ensued; Steven looked down at his lap and was absolutely covered. The wet spot had quickly covered his lap and spread down his legs creating noticeably darker patches. What was worse was he could feel a puddle of wetness under his bottom; Andrew's car seat was soaked. Steven glanced over at Andrew who was so in the zone driving that he hadn't noticed anything wrong yet. Shame flooded through him, heating his cheeks. He was so embarrassed. He should have just done what Andrew said and stopped on the side of the road. Andrew was going to be so mad at him. Not to mention completely disgusted; he probably wasn't even going to want to be Steven's caregiver anymore. Steven looked down at his wet lap and felt his throat begin to tighten alarmingly, his eyes prickling with tears. Great. Now he was going to cry, too.

Steven was doing his best to hold the tears at bay when he managed to find his voice, small and embarrassed.

"Andrew, I...um...I had an….accident," Steven squeaked out, feeling he could barely speak with his throat so tight. His whole face like it was on fire, his blush quickly flooding from his cheeks to his ears. He couldn't believe he had just had to say that to Andrew. He'd not even let Andrew ever see him in a diaper and now he had just peed his pants all over Andrew's car.

"What!?" Andrew burst out in surprise. It was loud, not exactly mad but it was loud and Steven jumped slightly. He wasn't crying but it was hard to see through the blurriness of tears in his eyes. He knew it; Andrew was mad at him. Steven felt so small suddenly that he wished he was at home and could just crawl into his bed and hide forever.

"I tried to hold it but I just...couldn't. I'm really sorry," Steven said. A tear managed to roll out of the corner of his eye and he wiped at it angrily, sniffling.

Andrew noticed it anyway. He visibly relaxed, a bit taken away by Steven's emotional response. "Hey...it's okay," Andrew said. He reached out a hand to try to hold Steven's hand or arm but Steven pulled back. He was small and embarrassed and mad…not even at Andrew. He really didn't know what he was mad at; he was too little to figure it out.

"We're almost to the hotel, so...um...you can get changed there," Andrew said after a pause, probably hurt by Steven's rejection. Now Steven was even madder, mad at himself. He had put Andrew in a really uncomfortable situation; he had ruined their trip.

"I'll clean everything up...I promise," Steven said. His throat burned so badly from unshed tears. Now that the sun was beginning to go down, he let a few of them fall, wiping them away from his face as soon as they fell. The warmth of pee was quickly growing cold and uncomfortable, making him feel itchy and gross.

"Don't worry about it," Andrew said. His voice was soft, not angry. But Steven could tell that he had gone to that faraway place where he sometimes went, where his eyes would look off into the distance at nothing particular as he thought deeply about something. Steven's stomach churned with nerves; Andrew was probably rethinking this whole relationship. He was probably wishing he'd never come on this trip with Steven.

It probably wasn't more than ten minutes but it felt like an eternity to Steven. He just kept his head down, occasionally wiping at tears and wishing the earth would swallow him up. It was dark when they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Andrew sat in his chair for a moment after he had turned the ignition off. He still seemed to be thoughtful.

"You stay here and I'll go get the room key. We can just go in that side door over there," Andrew said, indicating a side door that was no doubt close to the elevators.

Steven felt a fresh flush of shame. He couldn't imagine someone seeing him like this. He could barely nod as Andrew walked away into the hotel lobby. When he finally came back, Steven was steeling himself for his punishment. It seemed like an eternity since he'd hoped at the rest stop that Andrew might spank him if he was bad; now he saw his 'punishment' was probably just Andrew deciding not to be his caregiver anymore. He wasn't going to indulge Steven for ignoring common sense and wetting himself.

Steven was in tears by the time that Andrew came back. He didn't care; what did it matter if Andrew saw him cry? He'd already done something way more embarrassing than crying. Steven had his face in his hands and was crying pitifully when Andrew came back; he didn't notice him much when he opened the car door.

"Steven, why are you crying?" Andrew asked, tentatively. He was probably embarrassed at Steven's emotional outburst and Steven couldn't blame him. He was a gross mess of wet pants, snot and tears. Who'd want to be around that?

"I really didn't mean to lie and I really didn't mean to wet my pants!" Steven almost wailed. He felt so small and raw inside he couldn't stop himself. "And you said I would be in trouble if I did and I just don't want to ruin things."

"Steven…you're not in trouble," Andrew tried to console him. But it was impossible; he couldn't stop crying. It was like a flood had opened up inside him that he couldn't push back, like trying to hold back the water from a faucet with his hands.

"But you said!" Steven said, completely overwhelmed.

Andrew had crouched down to his level, Steven realized as Andrew took his hands and pulled them away from his face. Andrew pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to him, because, of course, Andrew was the kind of guy to carry around handkerchiefs. Steven wiped at his tears and snot, a bit embarrassed to hand it back to Andrew, gross as it was.

Andrew made Steven look into his eyes, turning his head so he was looking at him. What Steven saw there almost shook him to his core. Andrew's face was open and earnest...Steven thought he might even see some hurt there though he was surprised at it.

"I know I said that...but I might have been a bit hasty in saying that," Andrew said. "You shouldn't be in trouble for having an accident. It happens, and I'm not going to punish you for it. Even daddies can make mistakes sometimes."

There were two parts of Steven that were warring together. At hearing Andrew refer to himself as daddy, he was feeling small, so small he wished that Andrew could pick him up and carry him into the room...he was feeling small enough to not be shy about his accident. But, there was another part of him that realized in that moment of Andrew's perspective. He wanted to be a good caregiver and they really hadn't been at it that long and Andrew thought he had made a mistake. He thought that maybe they had been ready for punishment in their relationship - he hadn't thought Steven would actually have an accident and seeing Steven so upset he felt he'd ruined everything.

Steven sucked back any tears that were left; everything was going to be okay. He didn't need to be upset. Maybe this hadn't gone how either one of them expected but it could still be okay.

"Let's get inside," Andrew said, smiling at Steven encouragingly. He grabbed Steven's hands and helped pull him from the car. Steven was a bit alarmed at how wet and cold his pants were once he stood up, clinging to him in all the wrong places, wetness running down his legs and making his socks wet.

He whimpered a bit as the cold wet denim stuck to him but Andrew squeezed his hands before going to grab the luggage. "It's okay, we'll get you all nice and dry in a few minutes," he assured Steven.

Andrew fiddled with his suitcase for a moment before producing a jacket. He surprised Steven when he pulled the arms of the jacket around his waist, tying it around him so most of his wet waist was covered up. Steven was touched by the gesture and felt a fresh lump of emotion gather in him.

"I'm so embarrassed," Steven muttered half to Andrew, half to himself. He could feel his cheeks heat up again.

"I know...it's okay," Andrew reassured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before grabbing their bags and leading the way to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm and bright when they walked into the hotel; Steven was thankful no one was around. The elevator was near the door and they could disappear in it quickly. Steven was alarmed at his reflection in the shiny walls of the elevator. His face was swollen and red from all his tears. He longed to reach out and grab Andrew's hand for comfort but he was carrying both their bags. Steven was glad when they reached their floor and could disappear behind their own door into privacy. His wet underwear and pants were beginning to chafe him.

"Well this is nice" Andrew said whey they got into the room, setting the bags on the floor.

And it was; it was one of the nicer hotels he and Andrew had stayed in. Steven knew he'd enjoy it more once he'd cleaned up. He was eager to move past this point and stop ruining their trip.

Once Andrew had put the bags down and turned around Steven instantly felt a deep awkwardness. He and Andrew were just left kind of staring at each other, what had happened between them hanging heavily in the air. Steven was still mortified by his accident and he could tell Andrew still felt bad about making Steven cry. Steven didn't know what to say and though Andrew looked like he wanted to say something, he didn't either. Steven felt his face flush and made a move toward his suitcase.

"Um...I guess I'll just get changed" he said awkwardly.

Steven grabbed the first pair of underwear and pants he could find without digging, very aware Andrew was watching him intently. It made him uncomfortable, so embarrassingly aware of his wet pants and that the way he was leaning over Andrew would be able to see the extent of his accident.

Steven was almost to the bathroom to change when he heard Andrew speak behind him. "Uh… Steven?"

Steven paused and turned around. Andrew looked almost shy himself; he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and putting his hands in his pockets, spots of sweat visible on his shirt already.

"I was thinking...you wouldn't want to have another accident so uh...maybe you...you ought to wear...a diaper….. instead of underwear" Andrew managed to stutter out. Steven was surprised to actually see Andrew blush.

Steven was instantly plunged into little space. His embarrassment faded away and was replaced with an almost desperate need to put on a warm diaper and cuddle under the covers with Andrew. Warmth spread through his chest. It was such a nice image; he and Andrew had napped together but he'd never gotten to sleep next to him all night. Even with the accident Steven was surprised that Andrew had so quickly jumped into Steven being little on this trip.

"Yeah...yeah...I think that's a good idea" Steven said, his voice quiet and small already. He was glad Andrew had thought of it; instead of feeling horrified that he was a grown man who had wet himself he was now feeling like a little boy that was too small to be potty trained and whose accident was justified.

Steven was about to get a diaper out of his suitcase when Andrew's nervous fidgeting increased; he was almost hoping on his feet now and his shirt was reaching nearly Japan levels of sweatiness though the room wasn't hot. Steven didn't know why he was so nervous. Steven had worn a diaper around him before just not without pants. Steven's stomach twirled with nerves. Did Andrew want him to wear a diaper and nothing else? Why else would he be so nervous? And even so, why should Steven being in a diaper make HIM nervous? What was Andrew freaking out about?

"Yeah…..I think…..that's the best idea….."Andrew was stuttering nervously, "And I…..well…I could…..uh…..um….."

Steven was feeling little and vulnerable but he was aware enough in that moment to realize why Andrew was looking more nervous and anxious and sloppy than Steven had ever seen him. And the realization made Steven feel a wave of shyness and excitement and warmth in several different ways and an exaggerated awareness of his diaper area. Because Andrew was trying to suggest HE diaper Steven. But he was too nervous and shy to ask. And that was really a conundrum because Steven felt he was too shy to ask as well. But he wanted it so desperately BAD that he HAD to say something!

Steven's throat felt dry and he was the one who was now sweating but he forced himself to speak. "I feel pretty little…could you…um…..do it for me?" Steven asked, only then realizing that he was looking at the floor and not at Andrew. When he got enough courage to look up at Andrew, he was pleasantly surprised.

He didn't know why he was so nervous or why he thought Andrew would be anything but pleased when he so obviously wanted it. But Steven was still very happy to see Andrew smiling, his cheeks still pink. "Yeah…..I can do it for you" he said in a somewhat shy voice. And then, a little more eager, "I'll take good care of you"

Steven felt warmth spread through him, almost as if everywhere; his chest, his stomach, his hands and feet, his lap. He couldn't help but grin, nerves stirring in his belly; but they were the good kind of nerves. It was the kind of nerves you had on your birthday or the night before Christmas; anticipation nerves.

Steven could see when things changed inside of Andrew; the nervous, stumbling version of Andrew was replaced with his caregiver side. Strong, confident, overly careful with Steven.

"You stand right there while I get everything ready" Andrew said in a strong, sure voice, one of gentle command. Steven's headspace dropped, instantly looking at Andrew for direction; he stayed standing where he was looking at Andrew as he began to work.

Andrew went into the bathroom and grabbed a few fluffy towels before walking over to the bed and laying them in a makeshift changing pad on the bed. Steven's stomach stirred particularly as Andrew went to his suitcase, unzipped it and began to dig through Steven's stuff, looking for his baby stuff. It was an odd sensation to watch Andrew riffle through his stuff as if he owned it; it was one of those delightfully subtle ownership moments Steven loved. Andrew had a right to look through his things and pick out what he needed; Steven was HIS.

All of Steven's baby stuff was on the bottom of his suitcase so Andrew had to dig through all his regular clothes and items to get to them. When he did, Andrew pulled out a diaper, wipes, powder, his pacifier and his babyish pajamas. Steven's body felt like it was electrified; he felt sensations as if they were magnified. He was overly aware of the air conditioning blowing his hair, his clothes rubbing him, his heart beating at different points on his body; it was as if his body knew a whole new sensation was coming and was primed for it. He took a deep, shaky breath as Andrew set the items on the bed and turned toward him. Steven could tell just by the look in Andrew's eyes that he was in his caregiver headspace and Steven let himself drop fully into little space; Andrew was going to take care of him so he could fully let go. Steven felt that deep thing inside of him that always maintained control give way; he felt a bit weak in the knees at the mental change.

Andrew seemed to know this, like he always did. He walked over to Steven and took his hands; they were always so hot and strong and comforting in Steven's. It calmed him instantly. "Let's get you changed out of those wet clothes" Andrew said, looking into Steven's eyes. It had a way of making him not so nervous. Andrew had him; his daddy had him.

Andrew led him over to the bed. "Lay down" he said gently. Steven obeyed instantly, walking to the edge of the bed and laying down, positioning himself so his lap and legs were on the towels, once again aware how uncomfortable he was. It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd felt that rush of warmth and pleasure when he'd wet himself.

The moment Steven was laying on his back and looking up at Andrew he instantly felt small and a bit helpless. Andrew was gathering up the supplies and despite his small mindset Steven was overly aware this was really happening. In a few moments Andrew was going to take off his pants and put him in diaper, something he dreamed about only too much. Steven felt the helplessness of the situation; being wet and needing Andrew to help him but that didn't stop some adult part of him from feeling a bit nervous.

Because no matter how much he didn't want to be nervous he was a bit; his hands kept drifting toward his lap as if protectively, unpleasantly grabbing wet denim. He couldn't be so little that he wouldn't feel self-conscious knowing Andrew was about to see him naked.

Being seen naked wasn't ideal in the best of situation and being covered in pee wasn't the best of situations by a long shot. When Andrew's hands went to the button on his jeans it was like a reflex; Stevens's hands shot out to grab Andrew as if to stop him. Mentally he chided himself; what was wrong with him? His body was a conflicted mess of nerves, excitement, apprehension and need. He felt like he could feel all of his nerves a light.

Just when Steven was getting lost in how he should feel, Andrew helped him zone in. Leaning over Steven, Andrew put his hands on the sides of his face, looking into Steven's eyes. Stevens's headspace dipped and his stomach twirled. Andrews's hands were hot against his cheeks and his eyes deep; Steven couldn't look away. He felt safe, grounded; his body trembled with excitement still but in a good way.

"Do you trust me, Steven?"

That one simple question was enough to ground him; of course he trusted Andrew. That one simple question was enough to make all worries and doubts and embarrassment fizzle out of his brain. Andrew took care of him like no one else did; he saw Steven like no one else did. He was the one person Steven trusted to do this for him.

"Yes I trust you...daddy" Steven whispered. Though he often thought of Andrew in connection with the word daddy he still hadn't verbalized it as much as he'd like. It was still tentative and new. Andrew smiled every time he said it.

"Good…..then let's get you cleaned up, baby" Andrew said in his gentle, relaxed caregiver voice. He rubbed Stevens's cheek one last time before reaching over for the pacifier and popping it into Steven's mouth.

And then...yes...he was there. Stevens's arms fell limply to his sides, helpless and useless and his legs were weak and jelly like; he was like a helpless little doll for Andrew to move and dress. With his body feeling rather useless, his mouth deeply sucking on the pacifier and his head feeling pleasantly fuzzy he was in that happy floaty deep little space place. He had no worries, no cares; Andrew would take care of everything.

This time when Andrews's hands went to his pants button Steven's adult sense of modesty didn't kick in; he was content sucking on his pacifier and his arms remained flipped out on the bed. Andrew managed to undo the button and zip with some difficulty because of the wetness and began to slide them off. His underwear and pants clung together and came off in one messy heap. There was a rush of cool air against his sensitive skin as his lower half became completely exposed and well wasn't that DIFFERENT...when he felt so little all of his sensations were dialed up so that he was more aware of the cool air and the exposure than normal. It felt like very much a lot; one of Stevens's floppy hands went to grab his boy bits, not really to cover himself just because he felt somewhat overwhelmed.

Andrew didn't seem too phased by any of this. He grabbed Steven's hand and gently moved it away from his lap. "I know it's very cold but we have to get you cleaned up so we can get you changed" Andrew said in that gentle yet assertive tone. Some part of Steven thought maybe he should be embarrassed at the way he'd touched himself but that part was long buried in babyishness.

Steven's eyes stayed on Andrew, watching him as he worked, so intently focused on what he was doing. Andrew didn't have any of the hesitation Steven had felt; he loved being in control and taking care of Steven. Steven watched as he grabbed the package of wipes and began to pull a few out.

"This is going to be a little cold" Andrew warned him before using the wipes to begin to clean Steven up. Steven nibbled on his pacifier a bit because it was a lot of sensation that he was not used to. It was cold and tickled a bit and he squirmed a bit at the ticklishness but resisted the urge to grab again. As much as it made him squirm and giggle a bit it did feel good to get the messiness off his skin that had been there for too long.

"That doesn't tickle does it?" Andrew asked in a teasing voice as he squirmed. He intentionally rubbed the wipe across Steven's skin gentler and made him squirm some more. Andrew smiled as Steven began to laugh.

"Yes! It tickles! "Steven said around his pacifier through his giggles. He couldn't help but notice that Andrew looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Well, I have to be very thorough" Andrew said, "You made quite a mess."

Rather than bringing up the shame and embarrassment he felt earlier for having an accident Steven felt a bit sheepish but not really bothered by it much. Because Andrew…daddy…..was taking care of him and suddenly that accident didn't seem like that big of a deal because Andrew didn't seem to think it was. Steven felt a little bit more of himself surrender and relax.

When Andrew got done cleaning him with the wipes he reached over for the diaper. Steven felt something in his stomach do a little flip as he heard the plastic crinkle when Andrew began to spread it out. He moved toward Steve's bottom and said, "Alright, lift up for me."

Steven was slightly aware of how close Andrew was to his….EVERYTHING…and his cheeks might have heated a bit as he lifted his bottom so that Andrew could slide the diaper under him. As soon as he did he went all floppy and slack again, feeling he really had exerted an effort and was glad now that Andrew was doing everything again.

With the diaper under him and the front spread out against the bed, Andrew reached for the powder and with no warning began to sprinkle it across Steven's boy bits and he might have squirmed a bit again because that really was a new sensation , so different from putting it on himself. It was light and tickly and still a bit cold and Steven could feel every nerve tingling where it touched him and was glad that he was he wasn't feeling very adult right now because he could see how the overload of sensations could have made him feel very ADULT in some ways.

When Andrew had put the powder on he lifted the front of the diaper so that it covered Steven and began to fiddle with the tapes. Steven knew this wasn't Andrew's first time doing this but he was still surprised at how perfectly Andrew taped it against him. Not loose at all and pleasantly tight; wrapped up in warm cotton perfectly, Steven felt so…..so…..little.

Now that he was cleaned and diapered Steven wanted nothing more than for Andrew to hold him; wanted to feel those strong arms wrap around him, wanted to feel his warmth and security. He held up his arms up toward Andrew who was closing the wipes and reaching for Steven's pajamas.

"Daddy…hold me!" Steven said, sounding a bit muffled by the pacifier but it was still loud and almost desperate. "Hold….me….now!"

Andrew laughed at Steven's demands, leaning over him for a second. He ruffled Steven's hair gently; Steven hummed at the feel of Andrew's fingers against his hair and scalp. "You're so cute" Andrew said, almost as if he couldn't believe it. "Let's get in our jammies and I promise I'll hold you, baby"

Steven closed his eyes and let contentment wash over him; he could feel his cheeks flush pleased at Andrew's words. Andrew thought he was cute; Andrew called him his baby. Everything was right in the world.

Andrew grabbed Steven's pajama bottoms; his little ones, the blue ones with stars and planets on them. Andrew worked one of Steven's feet through the leg holes and then the other, sliding them up Steven's legs as far as he could while he was lying down. When he got halfway up his thighs, Andrew grabbed Steven's hands and pulled him into a sitting position and then pulled harder and lifted Steven into a standing position. Steven was feeling too little to really stand and Andrew had to pull quite a bit to get him up; Steven swayed a bit, grabbing Andrew for support. Andrew's shoulders were harder and more muscular than they looked. Steven loved it; where he was all soft and squishy and babyish, Andrew was tough and muscles and masculinity. Very daddyish…

Andrew worked the pajamas up the rest of his legs and then over the poof of his diaper; Steven knew it would be very noticeable through his pants. He blushed a bit when Andrew gave his diaper a little pat once the pants were all the way on. Andrew gently lowered Steven on the edge of the bed and reached for his shirt. Andrew reached for the hem of Steven's t-shirt and pulled it off, his fingers gently scrapping Steven's stomach and making him shiver with tickles. He pulled the pajama shirt over his head and then helped work Steven's floppy arms through the arm holes, straightening it out against his stomach.

"There we go…..much better. Clean, warm and diapered" Andrew said in a pleased voice as he looked at Steven. "Now just let me get my pajamas"

"And then you'll hold me?" Steven asked in a bit of a demanding voice again.

Andrew laughed. "Yes then I promise to hold you"

Steven watched Andrew as he went to his suitcase and retrieved a worn t-shirt and sweatpants. Steven was surprised when Andrew threw off his shirt to exchange it for his pajama shirt; Andrew wouldn't normally change in front of him. But after the intimacy they'd just shared, maybe Andrew figured it didn't matter that much. Anyway, Steven was glad; he didn't want Andrew to leave him, even just to change. Steven watched the strong muscles of his arms and chest as he moved, glad that soon those arms would be holding him safely. When Andrew slipped off his jeans and reached for his sweat pants Steven felt the irrational need to laugh though he didn't know why.

Daddy in his underwear!

"Hey, mister…are you laughing at me?" Andrew teased in playful voice as he realized Steven was giggling.

"I've never seen you in your underwear" Steven said, trying to stop giggling but it felt so good after all the tears of earlier and he simply couldn't.

"Oh, well, maybe I need to give you something to laugh about, Pants" Andrew said. And the next moment Andrew was next to him on the bed tickling him. And Steven was withering and giggling so hard that his stomach hurt. And he was glad that he was wearing a diaper because a little bit of pee might have come out too.

Andrew was laughing almost as hard as Steven even though Steven's arms were kind of pinned underneath him and he couldn't reach Andrew good enough to tickle him back. After a few minutes they were a mess of limbs on the bed, weak from laughing. And it felt great….really great.

"There…..I think I've made my point" Andrew said in a mock serious voice as he went to go get his sweat pants and put them on.

Steven took a deep breath and wiped the happy tears from his eyes as Andrew finished dressing. Now that he had stopped laughing he could feel the deep tiredness settling into his body. He needed Andrew; a little whining noise came from his mouth without him meaning it to.

"Now, none of that…I've got you, baby" Andrew said in response to Steven's mewing noise. He threw his dirty clothes on top of his suitcase and turned toward Steven. "Let's go to bed."

Andrew turned the television on to a station that was playing cartoons and turned out the lights. He turned down the covers on the bed and held out his arms. "Well, come on" he said, as if Steven needed any prodding.

Steven launched himself so fast at Andrew that they fell into a kind of heap together on the bed and Andrew laughed at his eagerness. "Wow…..strong baby" he said, taking a deep breath. Steven had to remind himself that even though he felt quite little in reality his body was quite not little; he made a point to be a little gentler.

Andrew used the pillows to prop himself half way up in the middle of the bed, leaving a generous portion of the bed next to him for Steven. He didn't need any persuasion. He immediately slid across the cool sheets and scooted up as close as he could get to Andrew. He laid his head on his shoulder, wrapped an arm around his chest, curling up into the fetal position against Andrew's side. When Andrew wrapped his strong arm around him and pulled him close, Steven could feel Andrew's body heat radiating against him and could hear his heart beating against his ear; he sighed heavily. He was sure that this was as close to heaven as he could get right now.

Steven's eyes were closed even though he was fighting sleep; he was warm and happy and so content he didn't even know it was possible. He was almost asleep when he heard Andrew say, "God…..I'm so lucky"

Steven was surprised; he was still fuzzily babyish and little and he was so sleepy but he was sure that he had heard Andrew right. Steven knew 100% that he was the lucky one to have Andrew as a caregiver; that he would not only care about him but care FOR him. Even when he was ugly, which surely he had been quite ugly today. So why was Andrew the lucky one?

Steven turned his head up and looked at Andrew; he meant to say something but his tongue seemed to get stuck and he just ended up staring up at Andrew, who had probably thought he was asleep. Andrew grinned down at him in the dark. He brushed a few errant locks of hair off of Steven's forehead.

"I thought you were asleep" Andrew said sheepishly, confirming his suspicions. He looked a little shy. "I just…..I was just laying here and thinking…thinking about…..how lucky I am….um…I am just really lucky to be with you like this. I really like it."

Steven's heart filled with such a burst of love for Andrew that he was almost overcome. His throat tightened with emotion but he knew that he wasn't in danger of crying this time. He squeezed Andrew as tightly as he could, pressing his face into Andrew's chest.

"Andrew, you are amazing…Amazing Andrew!" Steven enthused in a way he could only quite do when he was little. He could feel Andrew laugh a bit under him but knew he was pleased. And Steven was glad because he didn't know if he had ever been quite so pleased himself.


End file.
